Cuidados Intensivos
by ngefan2010
Summary: Shinji ha quedado muy mal herido en la ultima batalla contra los ángeles, debe tener cuidados y atenciones especiales para recuperarse
1. Chapter 1

**Hambre**

_Todos los personajes de Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Contenido Adulto_

-¡No te mueras! ¡Vamos!...

Kaji y Mari le hacían reanimación cardiopulmonar a Shinji. El hombre tenía sus manos sobre el esternón del muchacho, haciéndoles comprensiones cardiacas al pecho, mientras Mari le hacía respiración boca a boca. El aire en sus pulmones y el fluir de su sangre devolvió a Shinji a la vida. Shinji sentía la tibia boca contra la suya. Mari era muy hermosa… muy diferente a Rei o a Asuka. Ella sonreía, entre picara y burlona, ¡parecía muy simpática!... mareado y desorientado se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo con la chica. Kaji dio un suspiro de alivio

-¡Nos diste un gran susto!-Dijo, sentándose de culo, le dolían las rodillas

Shinji sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y acalambrado. Estaba acostado en el piso, con su traje de piloto puesto. Miraba a Kaji y luego a la chica misteriosa de coletas. Miro hacía arriba

-¡Un techo desconocido!- Musito débilmente- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Rei y Asuka?...

-Ellas están bien… Shinji, ¡tienes que calmarte y confiar en mí!... prácticamente te secuestre, ¡pero fue por tu propia seguridad!... en lo que estés mejor te devolveré con Misato…

-¡¿Secuestrarme?!... ¿Pero por que?... ¿Y el ángel?

-Lo destruiste… ¡pero casi provocas otro segundo impacto!... todo el mundo se asusto mucho… muchos consideran peligroso que sigas siendo piloto del EVA 01 y que lo mejor es sustituirte lo más pronto posible… ¡por cualquier medio que sea necesario!... en el estado en que estas era muy fácil reportar que te encontraron muerto o asesinarte después sin levantar sospechas en un hospital… ¡por eso me apresure a ser el primero y en llevarte a un sitio en que estuvieras a salvo!... por supuesto que Ritsuko y Misato me ayudaron, ¡pero tienen que fingir que no saben nada, ni tienen nada que ver!… ¡yo tengo que regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia!... La ciudad es un caos total, ¡Debes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes por completo!... solo necesitas descanso y estar relajado… ¡pero tu condición es critica, el menor descuido puede ser fatal!

Shinji sentía su cuerpo pesado como si fuera de plomo. La chica de coletas se puso sus gafas y Shinji la reconoció

-Tu eres la chica del paracaídas que me cayo encima cuando estaba en la azotea del colegio… ¿no es cierto?

-¡Muy largo!... solo dime Mari y no preguntes más, ¡Mientras menos sepas de mí mejor para nosotros cachorrito de Nerv!...

Shinji trato de incorporarse, apoyándose en sus codos irguió la cabeza. ¡No lo podía creer! No estaban solos, ¡había dos chicas más!

-¡Mana!, ¡Mayumi!...

Las dos chicas parecían estar a punto de ponerse a llorar. Se veían angustiadas. Pero le sonrieron aliviadas. No podían hablar de la emoción. Mana vestía un conjunto deportivo y juvenil que resaltaba su bello físico. Mayumi por el contrario usaba un vestido largo para el verano, mucho más comedido y serio, se veía fresco, resaltaba por completo su hermosura.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Mari a Kaji

-¡Fueron sus novias!- Le contesto Kaji guiñándole un ojo

-Yo… ¡fui una espía enviada para seducirlo!... en ese entonces mi nombre era Mana Kirishima… ¡No lo hacía por que quisiera!... Shinji me ayudo a escapar… ¡gracias a él obtuve una nueva identidad y una nueva vida!...

-Yo… ¡tenía un ángel en mi interior!...- Mayumi se sonrojo- ¡Me suicide!... pero volví a la vida sin saber como, ni porque… Kaji-san me ayudo… ¡lo siento!... pero me convencieron de no decirte nada, ni siquiera pude… ¡No me dejaron despedirme de ti!…

Mari dio un silbido

-¡Vaya gusto por las mujeres!... ¿ósea que solo te atraen las pelirrojas peligrosas y las medio ángel?

-Shinji… la pequeña buscapleitos, aunque no lo parezca, ¡es toda una experta!...-Kaji le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Mari y esta ponía una cara cómica de gata consentida- será como tu doctora… Mana y Mayumi serán como tus enfermeras… trata de no sentir vergüenza, ¡se que eres un chico tímido!- Le decía Kaji al muchacho- pero debes evitar a toda costa los disgusto y las contrariedades… ¡solo estar tranquilo!, ¡relajado!... expulsaron la cabina del piloto del EVA en lo que destruiste el Ángel y con eso evitaron otro segundo impacto… ¡pero quedaste en medio de la nada, muy lejos de Tokio-03, en tierra de nadie!… ha pasado una semana desde la pelea con el Ángel y te encontramos apenas a tiempo… ¡casi te nos mueres aquí y ahora!... recuperar a los EVAS ha sido la prioridad máxima… con la ciudad hecha un caos, los que te buscan para hacerte daño la han tenido difícil para hallarte… ¡en eso tienes que agradecer a Misato y a Ritsuko!... yo solo hice unas llamadas telefónicas a mi gente y a mis contactos mientras estuve buscándote… ¡necesitaba dejarte en buenas manos si te encontraba!... Mana y Mayumi no tenían obligación de venir y yo solo me conformaba si tan solo venía una sola a ayudar a Mari… ¡Pero no dudaron y vinieron corriendo las dos!

-Solo me dijeron que me necesitabas, sin decirme, ni explicarme nada en realidad- Mana sonrió y saco la lengua- ¡yo te debía una!

-¡Conmigo fue lo mismo!- Se sonrojo Mayumi, bajando la vista y poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos

Kaji se despidió. Entre Mana y Mayumi ayudaron a Shinji a levantarse. Una en cada brazo ayudó a Shinji a ir a uno de los cuartos. La casa estaba abandonada, sin nadie por los alrededores. Todo era improvisado y hecho a la carrera. Shinji se desmayo mientras lo acostaban sobre unos futones. Al volver en sí se dio cuenta de que estaba por completo desnudo debajo de una manta que lo cubría, con un trapo húmedo en la frente. Mana le sonreía, estaba a su lado sentado a la manera india. Ella exprimía y le humedecía la toalla para ponérselo en la frente

-¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!- Fue lo que atino a decir.

-Es para que circule mejor la sangre… ¡fue lo que nos dijo Mari!... debes estar así todo el tiempo…

-¡¿Me vieron desnudo?!

-¡Eres nuestro paciente!... ¡así que nada de gazmoñerías señorito Ikari!- Le dijo la pelirroja fingiendo severidad- Te tenemos que bañar y ayudarte a ir al baño a que hagas tus necesidades… además- la chica le susurro en el oído- ¡Tu me viste desnuda una vez! ¿No es cierto?

Shinji se ruborizo al recordar como ella había salido del baño en el departamento de Misato una vez, después de encontrarla en un hospital, en una aldea de pescadores cercana, ¡cuando todo el mundo la daba por muerta!… La había llevado a su casa, donde pensaba esconderla y evitar a toda costa que la capturaran… se le había abierto la toalla por accidente al salir de la ducha… aunque viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, ¡no había sido tan accidente!... la chica le dio un beso en la punta de los labios

-¡Esa vez me proponía entregarte mi virginidad como regalo de despedida!... pero con la Mayor Katsuragi y con Asuka en el departamento… ¡Aaaaah!... nunca me atreví… ¡recupérate pronto!... terminemos eso que empezamos hace tiempo… ¡todavía te considero como mi novio!...

Detrás de Mana se escuchó una tos y alguien carraspeando a propósito para señalar su presencia. Shinji y Mana vieron que se trataban de Mari y Mayumi. La que había tosido era Mari, Mayumi estaba a su lado.

-Aprendiz de Mata-Hari necesito que me ayudes… ¡lo de entregarle tu virginidad lo puedes hacer más tarde!... primero el trabajo y después la diversión…

La cara de Mana estaba tan roja como sus cabellos. Con respecto a Mari no sabía que atenerse, aunque era de apariencia despreocupada y tener su edad, ella parecía ser la más madura de las tres chicas. Kaji había dicho que estaba a cargo. La otra chica consideraba que sobraba. ¡Era muy bonita!... pero apagada, anodina, ¡muy poca cosa!... que Kaji la hubiera presentado como "otra novia" del muchacho, no le ayudaba en mejorar la opinión de Mana sobre ella

-¡Me alegro que hayas recuperado la conciencia!- Continuo Mari, dirigiéndose a Shinji- Iba a ser un engorro darte de comer y de beber vía intravenosa… ¡nosotras ya comimos y hay mucho por hacer!... Mayumi, encárgate de él… ¡haz que se coma todo!...

Mari y Mana se fueron. En lo que se quedaron solos Mayumi y Shinji se quedaron en silencio. La verdad que tenían mucho de qué hablar y que preguntarse el uno al otro. Pero los dos eran muy tímidos e introvertidos. Mayumi ayudo a Shinji a ponerse de pie y el muchacho caminaba dando traspiés apoyándose en ella.

-Mana-chan es muy bonita, ¿verdad?-Dijo Mayumi rompiendo el incómodo silencio- ¡de seguro que hasta la besaste en la boca en algún momento!... era tu novia… la conociste antes de conocerme a mí y nosotros solo fuimos amigos, ¿verdad?... nosotros no teníamos nada serio… ¡creo que ni siquiera nos llegamos a tomar de las manos en ningún momento!...

-Yo… yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que la volvería ver… pero… ¡yo creía que tú estabas muerta!… ¡que no volvería verte!... yo… ¡estoy confundido!... pero… ¡estoy feliz de que estés viva y estés bien!…

No hablaron más. En lo que llegaron a la cocina la chica se puso a recalentar una sopa y hacer Té. Shinji estaba sentado sobre una silla cubierta con una toalla frente la mesa. Le chocaba estar desnudo… ¡le disgustaba y contrariaba!... la cabeza le dolía y los oídos le zumbaban… la mandíbula la sentía tiesa y sus manos tenían los dedos engarfiados, con las articulaciones duras. Mayumi le puso la palma de la mano sobre la frente.

-Shinji… ¡Debes tranquilizarte y estar calmado!... ¿Qué te molesta?

-¡Nada!... es solo que tengo hambre- Mintió el muchacho

-Te empieza a dar fiebre… ¡con esta sopa se te pasara!

La chica le sirvió un plato, con pan y una taza de té. El muchacho intento tomar la cucharilla, pero le fue imposible. Las manos las sentía como si hubieran sido pilladas por la puerta. La chica le empezó a dar cucharadas de sopa, después de soplarla. Shinji solo se tomaba el caldo.

-Me duele mucho la quijada al masticar- Explico

-¡Te tienes que comer la carne, los vegetales y las verduras para ponerte bien!

Mayumi se acomodo sus gafas. La joven tenía un bello rostro. Por debajo y al lado de la boca tenía un lunar muy coqueto. La joven le dijo:

-Shinji, se me ocurre que puedo masticar la comida y luego dártela en la boca… ¿Qué te parece?... no quiero hacer nada que te incomode o te moleste… ¡seria como hacer respiración boca a boca!... solo que en vez de aire, ¡sería comida!... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece bien?

Shinji asintió. La joven se acerco más. Tomo una verdura y se la metió en la boca con una cucharilla. La joven puso luego los labios sobre los labios del joven y empujo la papilla masticada con la lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho. Shinji se la trago lentamente. La chica tenía la cara roja.

-¡No fue tan malo!, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Mayumi

-No, ¡no lo fue!-Convino Shinji

La joven se quito los lentes y los puso a un lado. ¡Se veía mucho más bonita! En lentas cucharadas y con besos en la boca, Shinji se fue comiendo todo. ¡La comida no se debía botar! Mayumi le besaba y le lamía la comisura de la boca limpiándole la cara de restos de comida. El té Shinji se lo fue tomando en lentos sorbos de la boca de Mayumi. Los dos jóvenes se estaban excitando y poniéndose cachondos.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Shinji, Mayumi cogió el cuello de su vestido y se fue desabotonando la pechera. Su sostén era de un blanco inmaculado. La joven dejo caer los tirantes por sus hombros redondos hasta que sus pechos de raso quedaron desnudos casi hasta los pezones. La cara de la chica estaba roja por la excitación y el deseo.

-¿Quieres probarlos?... ¿comértelos?... ¿ver a que saben?...- la chica estaba avergonzada y sorprendida por su propia audacia- No nos volveremos a ver después… ¡volveré a estar muerta para ti cuando todo esto termine!... volveré a mi nueva identidad y a usar otro nombre… ¡mis pechos!… ¡Quiero que los lamas y me los comas!...-

La chica se termino de bajar el sostén. Con el vestido y los tirantes estaba inmovilizada de los brazos hasta la altura de sus codos. Sus pechos botaron libres y sus piquitos rosas estaban por completo erectos. Eran un par de gemelas de ensueño, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas, ¡del tamaño ideal! Turgentes y apetitosas. Botaban, subían y bajaban, al ritmo de la agitada respiración de la chica de cabello largo

-¡Son tan bonitas!- murmuró Shinji contra el escote de Mayumi.

Sus fuertes manos sujetaban los pechos desnudos, estrujándolos juntos para poder lamer ambos pezones a la vez. Mayumi gimió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Estaba atrapada entre él y la mesa de madera. Ella estaba de puntillas, precariamente apoyada contra el borde de la mesa. Sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Con un brazo Shinji puso a un lado el plato y la taza vacíos que estaban enfrente de él.

-¡Shinji!- gimió la chica, asiéndose a sus hombros en un vano intento de equilibrarse.

Cambiando la lengua por sus dedos en los pezones de ella, Shinji levantó por las caderas a la joven para sentarla en la mesa. Luego el joven, rodeo con la punta de la lengua, su pecho izquierdo. El muchacho sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y acalambrado todavía. Sus manos eran rudas y toscas, mover los dedos era una tortura para él, pero ¡estrujar esa suave y tersa carne valía todos los suplicios del infierno!

¡Las tetas de Mayumi estaban riquísimas!... La joven estaba inerte, jadeaba, suspiraba y respiraba entrecortadamente. En forma dócil y sumisa alentaba al japonés en sus avances. Su cuerpo estaba disponible para el uso y disfrute del tercer elegido. Para su placer y gozo. Entre sus piernas Shinji metió mano bajo la falda acariciando su muslo izquierdo entero hasta la braga.

Mayumi estaba tirada sobre la mesa con el vestido abierto y la falda subida. Shinji con ternura le bajo la pantaleta y esta quedo en un tobillo. Mayumi respiraba entrecortadamente, sus cabellos estaban revueltos. El aspecto de ella era sensual, su pulcro vestido arrugado y desparramado acentuaba en forma chocante la belleza de sus formas. Shinji miraba el coño con su corona de tirabuzones oscuros.

Él le separó más los muslos con las manos y comenzó a explorarle el coño con los pulgares, separando los labios, esparciendo la humedad. Ella dio un respingo contra él cuando introdujo un grueso pulgar en su húmedo agujero. Con el otro pulgar, le frotaba firmemente el clítoris. Ella gimió y sollozo quedito. El olor de su coñito virgen era exquisito, ¡Shinji no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por averiguar cual era su sabor!

Al sentir el aliento de él acercándose a su sexo, Mayumi se puso tensa y asqueada. ¡Estaba tentada de pedirle y suplicarle que parara!... pero no lo hizo. Metiendo su lengua entre sus pliegues, Shinji se puso a mordisquear su clítoris mientras ella no paraba de aullar complacida. Mayumi se debatía entre la moralidad de lo que estaban haciendo y las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. La lengua del muchacho llegaba hasta su clítoris. Al hacerlo no solo se limitó a lamer ese botón de placer sino que incrementando su angustia, le metió dos dedos en el interior.

-¡Oh, Shinji! ¡Cómo me gusta eso! - exclamo ella, a sabiendas de que él quería oírlo.

-¡Tu me gustas más!... ¡Estas bien rica!... ¡bien sabrosa!... ¡Deliciosa!- Más de lamerle el pezón. Más de toquetearle el clítoris- ¿Me deseas?

-Sí.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

-Sí.

Sus dedos dejaron su coño para agarrar su dura e impaciente polla. Con extraordinaria puntería, se lanzó profundamente en su interior. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, llegando con las manos a mitad de camino de su dura espalda. Deliberadamente clavo las uñas en su piel. Él gimió, empujando más fuerte. El himen de ella se rasgo de una sola estocada, en una embestida profunda. Las patas de la mesa chirriaban rasguñando el piso, mientras la taza y el plato repiqueteaban, todo al compás del ancestral mete y saca.

Bramaban como animales, gruñendo y arañando, empapándose de saliva mutuamente. El sudor los hacía estar resbaladizos, pero no tan resbaladizos como las paredes internas del coño de Mayumi. La fuerza de los empujones de ella casi los desequilibra y los tira al suelo. Shinji estaba agarrándose al borde de la mesa. Las caderas de ella danzaban como locas totalmente fuera de control. Ella se corrió gritando su nombre y temblando de pies a cabeza, él se dejó ir con unos pocos empujones cortos.

Shinji escucho detrás de si una tos y alguien que carraspeaba para señalar su presencia. ¡Era Mari! A su lado estaba Mana. La pelirroja de ojos azules lo miraba dolida y decepcionada. Dio unos pasos y le dio una sonora bofetada al tercer niño. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue llorando. Mari la esquivo, haciéndose a un lado. Shinji estaba con su miembro todavía metido dentro de Mayumi y con la mejilla ardiéndole de la bofetada de Mana. Mari se acomodo las gafas

-No me digas, ni me expliques nada… "¡Esto no es lo que parece!... solo me tropecé y aterrice sobre Mayumi"- Dijo con ironía Mari- Espero Mayumi que esto no sea un regalo de despedida… ¡posiblemente Mana-chan nos deje y solo seamos tu y yo quienes nos encarguemos de todo!...

Mari dio media vuelta y se fue. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, avergonzados y humillados, en la cocina. Mayumi no pudo evitar sentir que todo era mejor así. Había quitado de en medio a una rival y ahora era oficialmente la novia del muchacho. ¡Lo mejor era rematar la faena!

-Shinji… ¿quedaste con hambre?- Dijo la chica con timidez.

Shinji parecía no entender. La chica se subió y se acostó sobre la mesa con las piernas afuera.

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado!, ¿verdad?- la chica se arremango la falda.

Shinji se puso a comer de ese coñito sanguinolento relleno de su semen. El sexo de la joven se llenaba de flujo y el muchacho seguía bebiendo, lamiendo y mordiendo entre las bellas y esbeltas piernas de la joven. En donde había recibido la bofetada le ardía cuando la suave piel de la entrepierna de ella le tocaba la mejilla. El muchacho solo atino a pensar que era de lo peor, pero su instinto era mucho más fuerte que su razón o cualquier sentimiento de decencia

Mayumi misma sentía que sufría una transformación. De retraída, tímida y apocada chica que le gustaba los libros se estaba convirtiendo en lujuriosa puta ninfómana sin escrúpulos, ni vergüenza. Shinji estaba sentado en la silla con ella empalada a su sexo. Ella estaba impulsándose de sus hombros para subir y dejarse caer chillando de placer, meneando sus caderas en plan goloso. Convirtiendo su sexo en una especie de batidora con la que vapuleaba la polla de Shinji en su interior. Los meneos y las sacudidas de sus caderas eran imparables e incontables

Con mayor intensidad, ella seguía machacando el sexo del muchacho al notar que su excitación aumentaba en vez de disminuir. Cada vez que la empalaba de su garganta salía un berrido de hembra en celo. Ella no le hacia ascos a la boca del muchacho, a su amargo sabor de sangre y fluidos sexuales. Shinji no podía resistirse a su cuello de cisne salado de sudor, a sus ricas tetas, a la piel de la espalda de la chica que era saboreada por sus manos. La mejilla le seguía ardiendo y escociendo.

Shinji exploto dentro de ella. La primera vez había sido inesperada, pero esta "segunda" vez había sobrepasado cualquier fantasía calenturienta que hubiera tenido en el pasado. Los dos chicos estaban sucios de fluidos sexuales y comida. La mejilla le seguía doliendo a Shinji y su cuerpo seguía acalambrado. Mayumi se sentía invadida por la más completa lujuria y lascivia.

-Shinji… ¡Ahora soy yo quien tiene hambre!-le susurro quedito al oído

El muchacho estaba sentado en la silla con ella encima, cara a cara con él. La joven le besaba la cara, los labios y las mejillas como una mama gata limpiando y acicalando a su gatito hijo. Shinji solo se dejaba querer. Mayumi fue bajando lentamente por su garganta y cuello. Besando su pecho y enroscando la lengua en sus tetillas. Lentamente la virilidad del muchacho se fue levantando con ganas de más guerra y sexo.

Lentamente ella se fue introduciendo el falo sanguinolento de él en la boca mientras su lengua jugueteaba con su glande. Dotando a sus maniobras de una sensualidad brutal, no cejó hasta que lo enterró bien profundo en su garganta, hasta que besó la base de su miembro con sus labios. Ella misma estaba sorprendida por la facilidad de haberlo conseguido sin sufrir arcadas a la primera.

Shinji se quedo quieto mientras ella daba un ritmo lento a su mamada. Poco a poco, fue acelerando el compás con el que se metía y sacaba el pene hasta que ya parecía que en vez de una boca era un sexo el que lo hacía. Mayumi le dejo la polla a Shinji inmaculada, sin resto de semen o de su sangre virginal a punta de lamidas y lametones. Ella se ponía cada vez más cachonda y lujuriosa al sentir como el miembro del muchacho se iba endureciendo y poniéndose caliente. Al sentir las venas palpitante en relieve con su lengua.

-Shinji… ¡solo te falta estrenarme mi último agujero!- le dijo dejando todo recato y pudor de lado.

La joven se apoyo en la mesa y separo las piernas. Su culito lo echo hacia atrás hasta casi ponerlo en la cara del muchacho. ¡Ella tenía mucho miedo por que había escuchado que dolía mucho y sobre todo si era la primera vez! Para Shinji fue el colmo de lo erótico, con Kensuke y Touji había visto mangas hentai y revistas pornográficas sobre el sexo anal. ¡Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a tener la oportunidad de experimentarlo por primera vez con Mayumi, la tímida y pudorosa chica de lentes!

Subiéndole la falda y separándole sus nalgas, Shinji se puso a lamer el precioso coño de su amante. Alternando las lamidas entre sus dos agujeros, fue elevando la temperatura de la cría. Ya inmersa en el placer, no se quejó cuando Shinji introdujo su lengua en su ojete sino que pegando un gemido, le dio vía libre para continuar. Shinji seguía follando su culo con su lengua mientras sus dedos recogían entre ellos su clítoris.

Su orgasmo no tardó en llegar y recogiendo parte del flujo que salía de su sexo, Shinji embadurno dos dedos y con ellos empapados, se dedico a relajar el culito que se iba a beneficiar. Mayumi era muy llorona y escandalosa. Sus gemidos y sollozos se escuchaban claramente por toda la casa, opacando por completo cualquier otro sonido. Shinji no pudo evitar recordar la cara de decepción de Mana. Mari y ella debían de estar escuchando todo ese alboroto y pensando lo peor de ellos.

Shinji dejo de pensar en ellas y se concentro por completo en la chica que se estaba follando. Su pene lo acercaba a su trasero. Mayumi estaba temblando, esperó que el glande de él forzara su esfínter. Sabiendo que le iba a doler se mordió los labios. Shinji decidió no prolongar su angustia y con un movimiento de caderas, penetro en su interior. El grito que pegó ella fue muestra del dolor que sintió pero no se apartó y Shinji le fue introduciendo lentamente toda su extensión hasta que relleno por completo sus intestinos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella soportó el sufrimiento. Paulatinamente se hacía más soportable. Decidida a no dejarse vencer por el dolor y darle el máximo placer a su "hombre", empezó a moverse con el pene de Shinji dentro de su culo. Shinji acercó su cara a la cara de ella y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, bajó la mano a la entrepierna de la chica. Cogiendo entre sus dedos el botón de Mayumi lo empezó a acariciar sin dejar de consolarla al oído.

-¡Cómo duele!- murmuró ella en un puchero.

Con cuidado Shinji empezó a mover sus caderas, sacando y metiendo su miembro. Los gemidos de dolor de Mayumi se incrementaron momentáneamente. Cuando llegado un momento que se creía morir, que no lo iba a soportar más, el dolor se fue transformando en placer sin darse cuenta. Mayumi consiguió relajarse, llegando incluso a ir marcando ella misma el ritmo. Shinji fue incrementando su compás hasta que el lento trote de un inicio se convirtió en un galope desenfrenado.

Cogiéndola de los hombros Shinji aumento la profundidad de sus embistes. Su sexo seguía perforando el anito de ella y sus caderas golpeando su espléndido culo hasta que, con su cuerpo convertido en una pira ardiente, Mayumi logró llegar a un clímax desconocido para ella y pegando un aullido, se corrió ferozmente. Su flujo fue tal que parecía que se estaba meando. Los dos jadeaban con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. El escozor en la mejilla le recordó a Shinji de su extraña situación y que no estaba solo. Pero se sentía por completo relajado y satisfecho.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a asearnos- Propuso Mayumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Calenturas**

Dócilmente Shinji se dejo llevar por Mayumi de la mano. La chica parecía estar recién violada por su aspecto, ¡pero estaba más feliz que una lombriz! Mari estaba en el pasillo. Solo subió una ceja y dijo:

-¡Mana se queda!... mas que nada por que no es una malagradecida- Dijo mientras se limpiaba sus gafas con el faldón de su camisa- No soy para nada puritana y hasta creo que te hará mucho bien en tu estado que tu… y tu "novia" se diviertan mientras estén aquí… ¡lo importante es no contrariarte o molestarte!... ¡pero tampoco te pases de la raya!... ¡Aaaah!... ¡En que líos me mete Kaji!- Exclamo al final exasperada, entornando los ojos, a nadie en particular

Shinji se sintió avergonzado y mal por Mana… ¡pero todo había sido tan repentino!

-Y ella esta…

-Haciéndose la fuerte en mi presencia y llorando como una Magdalena sola en su habitación…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grito Mana, apareciendo de repente. Tenía los ojos rojos y acuosos- De mi parte, salí ganando con todo esto- Dijo Mana encarando a Shinji y a Mayumi- ¡me di cuenta a tiempo de lo vil y repugnante que eres! y… y… y… ¡lo zorra y lo puta que son ciertas chicas que parecen ingenuas e inocentes!- Lo último lo dijo con un retintín de desdén, mirando a Mayumi por arriba del hombro

Shinji se quedo callado, con la vista baja… ¡pero Mana le había roto el corazón cuando descubrió que ella era una espía!… Mayumi no se lo tomo tan bien.

-¡¿A quien le dices zorra y puta?!

-¡A las zorras y a las putas!

-¡Ya basta las dos!- Grito Mari en forma autoritaria- ¡me tienen harta!... Mana ¡ve a la cocina y limpia todo el desastre que hicieron estos dos!

-¡¿Queeeeeee?!

-¡Ya me oíste!... si te vas a quedar ¡Ayuda o vete!... ¡No voy a aceptar estar en medio de peleas de gatas en celo por un ratoncito que no vale la pena!- Mari encaraba a Mana, Shinji torcía el gesto al escuchar que era un ratoncito- Si no te gusta, ¡te hubieras quedado en tu habitación en vez de estar escondida escuchando conversaciones ajenas!...

-Yo… yo… ¡no estaba escondida!... yo solo pasaba por aquí… y… y…- Mana zapateo y pateo el suelo- ¡Me quedo en mi habitación! ¡Que esta cerda limpie sus cochinadas!... yo me quedo y los voy a ayudar por el señor Kaji, ¡Por lo bueno que fue conmigo!… En cuanto a ti, ¡estas muerto en mi corazón para mí!- le dijo a Shinji clavándole la punta del dedo índice varias veces, como si fuera un puñal, en medio del pecho.

Mana se fue muy digna a su habitación, ¡cerrando la puerta de un violento portazo!, donde se puso a llorar y a sollozar acostada sobre el futon y enterrando la cara contra la almohada. Se escuchaba muy fuerte y claro. Shinji sentía como su espalda se llenaba de chichones, nudos y bolas, hasta la nuca. Su cuello se volvía rígido y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y se llenaban de calambres. ¡Estar tranquilo y relajado no iba a ser tan fácil!

-Mayumi, ¡ve al baño con Shinji y espérame!… te voy a ayudar a bañarlo, pero necesito ir a cambiarme…

-Yo… ¡yo creo que puedo sola!- le replico la chica con un hilo de voz

-¡Yo no!... ¡está muy tenso y contrariado!... tu sola lo puedes lastimar, ¡por muy buenas intenciones que tengas!… yo solo te voy a ayudar un poco, ¡manosearlo y enjabonarle todo el cuerpo será tu trabajo!

Mari apareció con su cuerpo enfundado en un mono pieza rosa, con un gran escote en la espalda. Mayumi tenía puesto sus lentes, su vestido desgarrado y sucio. La chica se sintió cohibida delante de Mari, ante su confianza y seguridad en si misma. ¡Ella en verdad que tenía un físico espectacular! ¡De modelo de pasarela! Shinji trago saliva y disimuladamente aparto los ojos de Mari. Daba gracias a Dios de que después de todo lo que había pasado en la cocina, su miembro no tuviera ganas de más guerra… ¡en otras circunstancias le hubiera sido imposible evitar o disimular una erección!

-Yo… yo… yo creo que también iré a cambiarme- Dijo Mayumi con la vista baja

-¡Yo creo que no!... después de ser atrapados infraganti con las manos en la masa y todo el escandalo que hicieron en la cocina… ¡no me vas a decir que te da pena que Shinji o yo te veamos desnuda!... ¡anda! ¡No seas niña!

Como una niña renuente, en efecto, Mayumi se dejo desnudar de Mari. La chica en realidad tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y estilizado, que perfectamente podía rivalizar con el de la chica de coletas. Mari era de formas curvilíneas y voluptuosas, pero Mayumi era más fina y apolínea. Las mejillas de Mayumi estaban teñidas de rosa, infructuosamente trataba de taparse con las manos, lo que la hacía mucho más encantadora. Mari solo se acomodo sus gafas en el caballete de su nariz.

-Mayumi, ¡no seas tan penosa!... Tu novio esta igual de desnudo que tu, ¡se sentirá más cómodo si su novia esta con él en las mismas circunstancias!- Mari sonrió perversamente- Si quieres lo enjabono y lo enjuago yo, ¡veo que tienes las manos ocupadas!

-¡No!... quiero decir… yo…

Mari le sonrió

-Tranquila… ¡las chicas con gafas debemos estar unidas!... eres muy linda y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte…

Shinji sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda… ¿Mari estaba tratando de seducir a su novia en sus narices?... sintió un poco de celos y mucho morbo… El chico no sabia que pensar o como reaccionar en la extraña situación en que se encontraba. Misato, Asuka y Rei eran muy hermosas, pero no le hacían nada de caso y él no sabia lo que en realidad sentía por ellas o ellas por él. Rei no tenia sentido del pudor, pero era fría e inexpresiva. Misato era como una tía y Asuka como una hermana o una prima. La convivencia diaria con ellas le había anestesiado un poco. Ellas acostumbraban a estar con poca ropa frente a él.

Mari sentó a Shinji en un taburete. Se puso detrás de Mayumi y se le pego a la espalda. Antes de que Mayumi pudiera decir algo ella puso sus manos sobre las manos de ella e hizo que se deslizaran sobre la espalda de Shinji

-Sientes como esta su espalda tiesa como una tabla- le dijo con su mejilla pegada a la de ella- ¡Mira al frente!... ¡presiona aquí!, desde los omoplatos y bajas con suavidad hasta el final de la columna mientras yo le echo agua…

Mari se separo de ella. Mayumi no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y calenturas por todo el cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo de Mari contra el suyo. Seguía las instrucciones de Mari al pie de la letra. Comenzó a darle fricciones suaves y prolongadas sobre la nuca. Acto seguido tomó un frasco de aceite especial, derramando una porción sobre el hueco de su mano derecha para aplicarlo friccionando sobre su espalda, masajeando con deleite y movimientos lentos su zona lumbar; después, pasó a acariciarle los hombros, sin dejar de tocar ni un milímetro de su piel, con recorridos repetidos en varias direcciones.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hace tu novia, cachorrito de NERV?- Pregunto Mari en un mohín pícaro- necesitas estar tranquilo y relajado… ¡no conozco nada mejor que el sexo para liberar tensiones!... espero que tu novia sea suficiente… ¡De lo contrario estoy disponible!

A Shinji y a Mayumi literalmente les cayó como balde de agua fría lo dicho por Mari

-¡Mayumi, no pongas esa cara!... no te voy a quitar a tu novio… sencillamente cuando todo esto termine no se volverán a ver, ¡nunca!, ¡jamás!... así que no pierdan el tiempo que tengan juntos en peleas tontas… ¡sobre todo no seas egoísta, ni celosa!... necesito que este tranquilo y relajado todo este tiempo que este con nosotras para que se recupere por completo… Shinji, ¡olvídate de la moral por los próximos días!... Mayumi y yo estamos a tu completa disposición… ¡no te reprimas, ni te cohíbas con tus deseos y apetitos!... nadie se va a enojar si solo quieres estar con Mayumi, ¡pero te vas a hacer mucho daño si te obligas! ¡Si te reprimes y te cohíbes! ¿Entiendes?

Shinji sintió un calambre recorrerle la espalda que casi lo hizo gritar de dolor. Su cara se puso roja, el joven bajo la vista y ahogo su grito apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-¡Ves lo que yo te decía!... siempre el niño bueno que dice "sí" a todo, que siempre obedece y hace lo que los demás dicen sin rechistar-continuo Mari- Mayumi es igual de mojigata y reprimida que tu… ¡pero puede ser muy fogosa y apasionada cuando deja la moral de lado!... -Mari de nuevo se pegaba a la espalda de la chica de lentes y cabello largo, ponía sus manos sobre las suyas, ¡su mejilla contra la de ella!- Mayumi, solo necesita que le des cariño, ¡más amor!... ¿sientes todos esos chichones y protuberancias en su espalda?… ¡acaricia a tu novio sin pena, ni vergüenza!... ¡es la mejor medicina!-

-¡Siento calor!- Dijo Shinji con todo el cuerpo poniéndose rojo y caliente- ¡mucho calor!... ¡Mari, por favor!... ¡No sigas!...

Mayumi estaba paralizada. Sus manos seguían masajeando la espalda de Shinji con las manos de Mari sobre las suyas

-¡A tu novio hay que alimentarlo cuando tenga hambre!, ¡enfriarlo cuando tenga calor!, ¡calentarlo cuando tenga frío!... y un poco de cariño para que se calme, se relaje y este tranquilo…

Shinji se ponía más rojo y más caliente. Mayumi estaba por completo desconcertada. Los senos de Mari estaban aplastados contra su espalda. Mari puso a un lado su largo cabello negro, recogido en un hombro. Le dio un beso en la nuca

-¡Bésalo así!... ¡anda!... sigue acariciándolo… ¡o se nos muere!... se va a poner más y más caliente… ¡hay que enfriarlo!...

Mari les echo otro cubetazo de agua fría. Mayumi estaba por completo aturdida y sin saber que hacer. Le dolía mucho el coño y el culo recién estrenados. La boca la sentía amarga. Lejos de estar excitada, ¡se sentía muy incomoda!... la espalda de Shinji estaba muy caliente.

-Mari… ¡por favor!... toma mi lugar… ¡no dejes que se muera!

Mari les echo otro cubetazo de agua fría a ambos. Se quito sus gafas y las puso a un lado, sobre el lavamanos.

-¡Pon a llenar la tina y continua echándonos baldes de agua fría!

Mayumi obedeció. Las manos de Mari eran mucho más hábiles a la hora de masajear y acariciar que las de Mayumi. Pero Shinji sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento, que se iba a desmayar.

-Tengo calor… ¡mucho calor!...- balbuceaba ido

Mari descubrió sus pechos y la parte superior de su mono pieza le quedaba como un delantal. Shinji sintió los pezones rasguñándole la espalda y los bellos senos aplastándose contra su espalda caliente.

-¡Quema!- le susurro Mari juguetona y picara al oído. Mayumi les echo otro cubetazo de agua fría

Mari comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo en forma lenta y sensual. Besando en medio de la nuca o a los lados del cuello. Ella reía divertida. Mayumi sintió una punzada de celos. Les echo otro balde de agua fría. Mari movía los hombros y arqueaba la espalda. Shinji sentía los senos esponjosos, suaves, turgentes, tersos… moverse, acariciarlo y masajearlo. Los pezones estaban duros como garbanzos… ¡arañaban y rasguñaban!... las manos de ella le acariciaban los costados. Shinji pensó que si Mana era una aprendiz de Mata-Hari, la chica de gafas y coletas se había graduado en la universidad con honores, con doctorado en seducción avanzada

Shinji sintió un mordisco en toda la nuca. ¡Le dolió!... echo la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueo la espalda y se encogió de hombros. Mayumi les echo otro balde de agua

-¡Huele a sangre!- Dijo la chica de cabello largo

-Es LCL… ¡¿no es delicioso?!- Mari le olisqueo a los lados del cuello con las mejillas teñidas de rosa mientras le acariciaba el pecho y el vientre al muchacho. Ella se veía muy excitada con solo su olor-¡Nya!... ¡es un aroma tan agradable!... ¡Nya!- Mayumi torció el gesto y les echo a los dos otro cubetazo de agua

-¡Tengo calor!... ¡mucho calor!- Dijo Shinji semiconsciente.

-Mayumi, ¡ayúdame a sentarlo en el borde de la tina!... que no se desmaye, ni pierda el conocimiento

Mayumi alzo al muchacho por los sobacos y se metió en la tina llena de agua fría. Shinji en verdad quemaba, ¡hervía! Estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, con Mayumi detrás sosteniéndolo.

-Bésalo en los hombros, en la nuca, ¡en el cuello!... ¡Mayumi, no estas besando a tu abuela!... más pasión, más amor y más cariño…

Mari se paro en sus rodillas y beso al tercer niño en la boca, ¡metiéndole la lengua! Mayumi apretó los dientes y los labios le temblaban. Mari continuo besando a Shinji en la boca moviendo y sacudiendo la cabeza en suave danza, separándose para inhalar aire y exhalarlo perfectamente sincronizados.

-¡Ahora tu Mayumi!... bésalo en la boca… ¡con cuidado y sin movimientos bruscos!... si te gusta y lo disfrutas, ¡es señal de que a él le gusta y lo disfruta también!... olvídate por completo de la moral…

Mayumi le sostenía la barbilla a Shinji con una mano mientras le sostenía con la otra por detrás de la espalda. ¡Era bien rico!... un suave y tierno beso de enamorada. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo. La virilidad de Shinji reacciono irguiéndose como un mástil. Mari sonrío.

-Es suficiente Mayumi… ¡sostenlo!... bésalo en la espalda, en los hombros y en la nuca… ¡manoséalo sin vergüenza, ni pudor!... tengo que reanimar el paciente con electroshock y con respiración boca a boca…

Mari extendía una toalla en el piso, a sus pies. La morena de coletas se arrodillaba sobre la toalla frente a él, entre sus piernas. Con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha la chica comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su otra mano sopesaba sus bolas

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo tanto con la boca como con los ojos

-Si… ¡me gusta!... tienes unas manos tan suaves Mari- Exclamo el chico echándose hacía atrás y sujetándose de los salientes de la tina.

Apoyaba la espalda contra Mayumi. Su cuello estaba entre sus senos y las manitos de ella a la altura de sus sobacos. La chica no quería perder detalle. Le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza del muchacho. Shinji no sabía si todo era un sueño o deliraba. Empezaba a recuperar sus facultades mentales. Sus músculos se estaban relajando, pero todavía sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas. ¡Todavía sentía mucho calor!

La chica cerró su mano derecha anillando los dedos alrededor del falo enfebrecido. Lo sentía caliente y palpitante. El miembro se sentía duro. Mari se puso a jugar con la punta del glande y sus piquitos cafés. Sus pezones estaban estirados al máximo como mamilas de biberón. La carne rígida y ligeramente curvada hacía arriba como una cimitarra estaba convulsa entre sus dos manitas. La chica hacia que la punta lloriqueante del glande siguiera la circunferencia de la aureola de su pezón o rozara la punta de sus piquitos. El derecho o el izquierdo eran hundidos, rozado o golpeado por el glande para luego volver a su estado original

Mayumi acariciaba el vientre y el pecho de Shinji abrazándolo desde atrás, al ritmo de lo que hacía Mari. Estaba mejilla a mejilla pegado con él, con sus senos aplastados contra su espalda. Sonreía, con su coño y su ano todavía adoloridos, sentía el placer de solo ver gozar a su novio… que otra chica con más experiencia que ella lo hiciera con tanto arte y habilidad. A medida que mas disfrutaba del espectáculo, besaba a su novio en el cuello y en los hombros, le clavaba las uñas en el pecho o era más frenética en sus caricias

Mari comenzó hacerle una paja rusa con sus toronjas de carne. Estar entre sus senos firmes y duros eran una delicia para Shinji. Mari sentía su dureza y calor, las venas palpitando de su miembro y eso la estaba excitando mucho. Sus manitas hacían chocar uno contra otro sus senos con la verga del muchacho en medio. El pene del muchacho aparecía y desaparecía apretado entre los montículos de carne mientras la chica se erguía y se encorvaba

El muchacho cerró un ojo y se mordió el labio inferior… ¡Que tortura tan deliciosa!... Mayumi también hacia lo suyo, pero estaba pendiente de lo que hacia Mari. Manosear a su novio y besarlo era para calmar su expectación y morbo. La joven morena de coletas empezaba a saborear el miembro del muchacho con la punta de su fina y pequeña lengua. El húmedo estilete recorría desde la raíz hasta la punta en una liquida caricia. Los lametazos eran con el lado plano de su lengua como si de un rico helado se tratara o con la fina punta. El olor a sangre del muchacho era penetrante… y agradable para ella… ¡afrodisiaco!

-¡Aaaaaah!... ¡Mari!... - El muchacho trataba de hablar y de coordinar sus ideas- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! -El muchacho cerro un ojo y trago saliva, ¡violentamente echo la cabeza hacia atrás!- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! - Mari lameteaba los salientes de su glande- ¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡aaaah!... – la chica comenzó a mordisquear la delicada piel de sus bolas- ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...- Mayumi sostenía el cuerpo convulso de Shinji. En vez de ser un alivio era parte de la tortura con sus besos y manoseos

Mari comenzó a besar y luego chupar para finalmente comenzar a tragar. Se metía solo la punta en su boca entreabierta metiendo cada vez más carne, centímetro a centímetro. Lo hacía con gozo, en sensuales y lentos movimientos, disfrutando lo que hacía… Shinji parecía que tenía un ataque de asma, ¡su cara estaba muy roja! Mari movía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, subiéndola hasta que sus labios tocaban la punta del pene del muchacho y luego bajaba unos cuantos centímetros más. Los sonidos de succión se escuchaban con claridad como acompañamiento a los jadeos de Shinji

Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en la cara del muchacho. Las mejillas de ella se hundían por completo o el miembro pasaba de un carrillo a otro como si fuera un cepillo de dientes. Shinji sentía que le hacían la mejor mamada de su vida… Jadeando el chico se puso de pie y tomó con sus manos la cabeza de Mari mientras que con su cintura comenzando un movimiento rítmico de caderas. Mayumi seguía pegado a él, moviendo las caderas al unísono con él. Follando con él la boca de Mari

Mari chupaba y tragaba carne dura y palpitante con gracia. Shinji follaba la boca de Mari con desesperación. Las gotas de sudor del muchacho resbalaban y cubrían todo su delgado cuerpo. Entre las sacudidas y golpes de cadera el sudor del muchacho caía como llovizna de rocío sobre el rostro de Mari. El Tercer Elegido no pudo aguantar más, muy fatigado apretó ojos y dientes mientras su polla comenzó a lanzar chorros de caliente semen. Mari al sentir la primera oleada en su boca se apartó a un lado, recibiendo el resto de la corrida en su cara, el cálido esperma estaba resbalando por sus mejillas y nariz, bajando por su cuello, hasta sus pechos.

-¡Vamos a meterlo en la tina!-Dijo Mari terminándose de quitar su traje de baño

Shinji estaba en medio de un sándwich, Mayumi estaba debajo de él y Mari encima. Las dos parecían vampiresas devorándolo a besos y dentelladas, chupando y lamiendo.

-Mayumi, ¡mantén su cabeza arriba y fuera del agua!

Dos lindas y deliciosas boquitas se disputaban su boca. Los senos de Mari se aplastaban contra su pecho mientras su espalda hacia lo mismo con los senos de Mayumi. Mari era más lujuriosa mientras que Mayumi era más que todo cariñosa. Shinji se sentía perdido en medio de los brazos y las piernas de las chicas, en medio de esos dos cuerpos femeninos bellos y perfectos.

-¡Nya!... ¿Qué esto?... ¡Nya!... ¿el periscopio de algún submarino?- Mari hizo un mohín al sentir el miembro de Shinji en toda la curva de la zanja de sus nalgas- ¡Nya!... ¡Es un submarino enemigo!... ¡Nya!... ¡habrá que hundirlo!... ¡Nya!...

Shinji sintió como Mari se ponía a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Las manitos que sostenían y apuntaban su miembro eran las de Mayumi. Mari tenía sus manos apoyándose sobre los hombros del muchacho. Con sus piernas ella se impulsaba de arriba abajo, moviendo las caderas deslizando la punta del pene por su zanja

-¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡hueles delicioso cachorrito de Nerv!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!...

Mari le olisqueaba a los lados del cuello y luego lo besaba en la boca metiéndole la lengua. Mayumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shinji y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Mari se alojo el falo de Shinji en una sentadilla. Mayumi abrazaba al muchacho con los brazos por debajo de sus sobacos. Shinji sintió como ella le alzaba la cabeza para que no se hundiera en el agua. Mari daba saltitos y contoneos con sus caderas haciendo ondas y olas en la superficie del agua.

Mayumi respiraba con suavidad y lentitud. Aspiraba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca. Se mordía los labios disfrutando ver como el falo de su novio era engullido y regurgitado por el coño de Mari. Shinji sentía su miembro hinchado, entre las elásticas paredes vaginales de la chica de coletas. Mari no dejaba de maullar y ronronear mientras sus muslos estaban en tensión, sus piernas la subían y bajaban en forma incesante.

El coño de Mari apretaba, presionaba y aflojaba, ¡latía en forma perpetua!, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro curvo, encajado y encogido a su alrededor. Ella tenía la cara roja y estaba muy excitada. Su vagina, ¡era una delicia! Shinji sentía su cuerpo caliente, enfebrecido. El agua de la tina estaba tibia por su calor corporal. Shinji sintió un tirón a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalo un gemido. Mari se quito y la polla del muchacho exploto lanzando chorros de semen a presión como un geiser

El tercer niño se sentía por completo aliviado, con el cuerpo ligero. Mayumi lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Mari dejo correr el agua hasta que Shinji y Mayumi quedaron en la tina cubiertos con tan solo gotas de agua en todo el cuerpo. El espejo y las baldosas del baño estaban empañados. Shinji evaporo sus gotas de agua, pero se sentía fresco. Mayumi continuaba con sus arrumacos y besos, pero eran de cariño y afecto. Mari puso a llenar la tina con agua fría y dejo que el agua los fuera cubriendo

-Mana-chan, ¿limpiaste la cocina?

Mana se ruborizo al ser descubierta al lado de la puerta del baño por Mari. La chica de coletas estaba de pie, frente a ella, desnuda y destilando agua. Mana se sentía húmeda y caliente en su interior con solo escuchar todo sin ver nada, ni testigo de nada, de lo que estaba pasando en el baño con las dos chicas de gafas y Shinji.

-¡Eso de estar escondida oyendo conversaciones ajenas me parece un mal habito Mana!... de seguro que era muy bueno cuando eras una espía, pero en estos momentos ¡me parece de muy mala educación! –Mari espero que la pelirroja dijera algo, (o_o, *_*, _), pero la joven no dijo nada- ¡limpia la cocina!... y ya que Shinji esta muerto en tu corazón, ¡nada de estar celosa o hacer berrinches!... nadie te tiene aquí contra tu voluntad o te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras… si tus sentimientos por Shinji son tan superficiales y pueriles, ¡menos mal que vino Mayumi!...

Mari dio media vuelta. Mana se fue a la cocina a limpiarla. Desde allá se escuchaba todo con claridad. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y la fiesta continuaba. Shinji volvía a estar duro y empalmado. Ensartada y empalada a su polla estaba Mari, dándole la espalda, clavada con las manos calientes del muchacho en sus caderas, ¡anclándola! El muchacho la impulsaba y la empujaba hacia arriba con sus caderas y Mari caía por la fuerza de la gravedad mientras su anito era embestido y penetrado. Shinji y Mayumi veían embelesados la espada esculpida de la chica, sus carnosas nalgas tensarse y relajarse.

-¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!... ¡Nya!...

Shinji se fue incorporando y parándose en sus rodillas con Mari. La chica de coletas se dejo abrazar por detrás del muchacho, dejo que le magreara las tetas mientras incesantemente el muchacho seguía embistiendo y empujando. Mayumi se quedo sentada en su lado de la tina viendo a su novio culeando a otra chica con ganas. Mari se apoyaba con las manos del borde, con el cuerpo encorvado. Shinji le daba besos en la nuca y a los lados del cuello. Ella empezaba a convulsionarse y retorcerse entre sus brazos. El agua volvía a estar tibia.

Mari contraía y dilataba su anito mientras el muchacho la manoseaba y la estrujaba entre sus brazos, dejando por completo de ser sumiso y pasivo. Dura e hinchada, la virilidad del muchacho seguía incordiándola. En suave vaivén sus caderas bailaban al unísono formando olas y ondas que chocaban con Mayumi y las paredes de la tina.

-¡Mmmmm!-Gimió con deleite la morena al sentir la yema del dedo índice del muchacho rozar la punta de su inflado y sensitivo clítoris. El joven sabía casi por telepatía donde, como y cuando tocarla. La joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en forma queda. Mayumi se hacía dedos.

Mana trapeaba el piso con rabia y visible mal humor. La cocina estaba inmaculada, pero ella estaba frustrada y furiosa.

-¡Pero que par de guarras!, ¡que par de zorras!, ¡que par de putas!-Mascullaba mientras trapeaba el piso- ¡Ni crean que les voy a limpiar el baño después!... Me voy a dormir y no salgo de mi cuarto hasta mañana… ¡me voy mañana mismo a primera hora!

-¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!... ¡Nyaaaaa!-berreaba y gritaba Mari de gusto

Mana se fue a su cuarto y trato de dormir. Había un silencio opresivo que luego fue invadido por los sollozos de Mayumi. La tina estaba vacía, solo estaba Shinji arriba de Mayumi haciéndole el amor con suavidad y mucha ternura. A Mayumi le dolía su coñito y su culito. Pero era bien rico sentir su novio encima machucándola, acoplada encima de ella. Mayumi lloraba y gimoteaba fuerte y claro, Mana podía escucharla desde su cuarto.

-¡Perra escandalosa!

Los lloros y gimoteos fueron aumentando en intensidad hasta convertirse en un grito escalofriante que puso a Mana con los pelos de punta. Luego escucho la risa apagada de Mayumi. Mana frunció el ceño pensando que se iría mañana temprano. Volvería a su nueva vida y a su nueva identidad. Todo volvía a ser silencio. Mana se puso de pie y fue al baño. Allí se encontró a Mari secándolo.

-¡Lo siento!... ¡todo termino!... ¡mejor suerte para la próxima!

Mana se dio media vuelta sin dignarse a contestar. La chica se fue al cuarto que habían reservado para Shinji. El muchacho dormía profundamente, con Mayumi a su lado, con una colcha cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Mana sintió como sus ojos se perlaban de lagrimas y ahogo un grito. Su gesto despertó a Mayumi. Shinji, con todo el ejercicio que había hecho, dormía como un tronco

-¡Shhhh!... ¡no hagas ruido, Mana-chan!-

-Mayumi… ¡solo cuídalo bien por mí!- Dijo Mana en un hilo de voz- ¡mañana me iré!

-Mana… ¡no tienes que irte!... tu, como yo, no lo volverás a ver cuando todo esto termine… ¿quieres que lo ultimo que recuerde de ti es que te fuiste enojada con él?

-Yo… ¡no quiero eso!

-¡Ven!... ¡Ayúdame a mantenerlo caliente!... menos ropa, ¡más calor!... Mari y yo vamos a estar desnudas todo el tiempo, ¡te recomiendo que andes igual!... él se alegrara al despertar y encontrarte a su lado… ¡no me pondré celosa!... creo que por la sincronización y por ser piloto es que es tan… tan… tan… ¡lleno de energía!... entre las tres lo podemos tener… ¡tranquilo y relajado!... lo importante es que la pasemos bien el tiempo que estemos juntos y que él se cure… ¿no crees?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Escalofríos**

Mana comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Sus sostenes y pantaletas eran rosas, estampadas con fresas. La pelirroja trago saliva, dudando todavía. Se termino de quitar sus prendas intimas hasta quedar por completo desnuda. Mayumi guardo silencio en todo momento sin presionarla o insinuarle nada. Mana Kirishima sintió como los vellos y los poros de todo su cuerpo se erizaban al quedar por completo en traje de Eva

¡Mana era en verdad muy bonita! La joven espía no solo había sido escogida por su belleza, si no también por su garbo y donaire. Era fresca y joven, ¡muy desenvueltas! Los que la obligaban a ser agente secreto consideraban que al ser virgen e inexperta en el amor en forma natural, levantaría menos sospechas. La pobre chica había sido obligada a seducir al tercer niño, convertirse en su novia y luego sacarle todos los secretos de los EVAS. Sus jefes consideraban que solo sería un típico noviazgo de instituto y temían que si Mana perdía su virginidad con el muchacho, ¡este perdería por completo todo el interés en ella después!

Mana recordaba todo. Shinji se había comportado muy bien con ella. En la pelea contra el robot de Musashi, el EVA 01 pudo muy fácilmente haber hecho trizas al robot, pero hizo lo imposible por derrotarlo sin matar al piloto y sin hacerle daño a ella. Había elegido quedarse con Musashi y morir con él por que él era como su hermano, ¡toda la familia que tenía y le quedaba!, pero Musashi había muerto para que ella se salvara, cediéndole la capsula de escape del robot. Shinji la había encontrado después en el hospital y gracias a él tenía una nueva vida. La joven dio un suspiro

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado de última! ¡Yo te vi primero!-Refunfuño la pelirroja

Mayumi sonrió. Mana se acostaba al otro lado del muchacho, poniéndose bajo las sabanas

-¡Brrrrrr!, ¡que frio!... ¡esta helado!- protesto Mana haciendo una mueca

-¡Shhhh!... ¡no hagas ruido!-Susurro Mayumi- ¡pégate más!... hay que mantenerlo caliente entre las dos… ¡yo sola no puedo!

Mana y Mayumi se acostaron sobre el muchacho viéndose las caras, apoyando sus cabezas en sus hombros, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha. La sabana estaba encima de sus cuerpos desnudos. Ellas sentían el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, los latidos de su corazón. Shinji dormía profundamente, tranquilo y relajado. A las dos chicas les embargo un profundo sentimiento de ternura al verlo tan desvalido y desamparado

Piel con piel. Mana entrelazo sus piernas con la pierna de Shinji. Su brazo descansaba sobre su vientre mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. La pelirroja miraba de reojo a la morena que al igual que ella entrelazaba sus piernas con la pierna del muchacho y apoyaba su brazo sobre su pecho. Más que compartirlo parecían marcar cada quien su propio territorio.

El calor de ellas dos juntas luchaba contra el frio y rígido cuerpo del muchacho. Mayumi estaba agotada y exhausta, pero estaba decidida a no dormirse primero que su rival. A Mana no le afectaba nada de eso. Solo fue para ella cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. Mayumi sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y aporreado. ¡No importaba!, pero ya no podía más. Lentamente, entre cabeceos y parpadeos, la fue venciendo el sueño.

Las dos jóvenes dormían. Mayumi lo hacía profundamente, pero Mana tenía el sueño ligero. Ella se despertó al sentir a Shinji tiritando de frío, con los dientes castañeándole. Solo ella estaba sobre el muchacho, a su lado. Mayumi les daba la espalda, a escasos centímetros de ellos

-¡Tengo frío!... ¡mucho frío!...-susurro Shinji sintiendo todo su cuerpo helado

Mana se puso sobre Shinji, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Shinji se sorprendió al ver su cara

-¡Tranquilo!... ¡todo esta bien!... solo deja que te caliente…

Mana empezó a moverse sobre él en suave vaivén. Sus senos se aplastaban contra los incipientes pectorales del muchacho, su vientre se deslizaba sobre el vientre de él, las piernas esbeltas de ella estaban entrelazadas con las de él. Bajo las sabanas su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Ella sentía que el frío del muchacho venía de su interior. Ella deslizaba sus ardorosas mejillas contra las gélidas de él. Primero en una y luego en otra. El dolor y la marca de la bofetada de Mana seguía en su sitio para Shinji. Era algo más mental y espiritual que físico.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-pregunto el muchacho

-¡Sí!... ¡no te voy a perdonar nunca de que seas un calenturiento infiel que se tira de cabeza ante el primer agujero que se le ofrece!- Mana fingía enojo- Aunque no todo es culpa tuya, ¡esas zorras con gafas creo que se aprovechan de todo esto para hacerte cosas pervertidas y sucias!... yo también tengo algo de culpa, ¡esas cosas pervertidas y sucias tenía que habértelas hecho yo primero en primer lugar!

Mana lo beso en la boca sintiendo que se estaba excitando. Dio un respingo al sentir las palmas de las manos del muchacho sobre su firme y duro trasero.

-¡Tienes las manos frías!- dijo ella risueña

-¡Lo siento!

-¡No las quites!... déjalas… - la chica se mordió el labio inferior con picardía- Muévelas, ¡así!... deja que te caliente las manos y todo el cuerpo…

Shinji ahueco sus manos y palpo las suaves nalgas de la pelirroja. Eran carnosas y turgentes. Mana sentía como el muchacho iba entrando en calor y su cuerpo se volvía tibio. Pero ella sentía que se estaba poniendo caliente, ¡muy cachonda!

-Shinji… ¡es mi turno! ¿Verdad?- le susurro quedito en el oído, con su dulce voz

La chica sintió la sangre martillándole las sienes y sus mejillas cubrirse de rubor. ¡Estaba como una gata en celo! Shinji olía a agua y jabón… ¡era solo para ella sola en esos momentos!... sin poderlo evitar Mana miro de reojo a Mayumi que parecía dormida. Solo podía ver su espalda y su cuerpo en relieve bajo la sabana. Ella se giro con Shinji encima. Quedaron expuestos, fuera de la sabana, lejos de Mayumi, en el borde del Futon.

Mana no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Iba a entregar por fin su virginidad al muchacho que le gustaba. Era eso lo que más temía en realidad de su misión como espía. Si ella encontraba necesario para asegurar su posición de novia en tener relaciones con su "objetivo", ¡no debía dudar!... Mana estaba dispuesta al sacrificio por Keita y Musashi… pero, ¡Shinji había resultado ser un chico "lindo", "tierno"!… muy diferente al rudo Musashi o al enfermizo Keita… tal vez un poco de ambos, la vulnerabilidad de Keita y el dolor secreto de Musashi…

Ella en verdad se había sentido mal por estarlo utilizando… ¡pero ahora lo deseaba! ¡Estaba en verdad enamorada de él!... Shinji estaba sobre ella besándola con pasión y ella estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos contradictorios, en el miedo y la aprensión que sentía. ¿Le iba a doler mucho?... ¿no seria mejor que Mayumi o Mari tomaran su lugar?...

El muchacho estaba desnudo entre sus muslos de seda. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y ella estaba cada vez más caliente y cachonda, pero a la vez con más recelos y horror. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento, en ese momento sintió las palmas de las manos de Shinji en el interior de sus muslos, extendiéndole las piernas, abriendo su vagina completamente y exponiendo el delicado interior de color rosa. El botón de su clítoris estaba completamente fuera, expuesto.

Mana bajó la cabeza y esperó. En cualquier momento esperaba sentir el glande palpitante violando su entrada y empujando dentro de su coño virgen y vulnerable. Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de la cabeza bulbosa, sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente contra el interior de sus muslos. ¿Qué era lo que Shinji planeaba hacer...?

Una caliente, húmeda lengua lamió el exterior de su coño casi dejándola sin aliento. ¡Dios!, ¡la estaba!… ¡la estaba!… ¡la estaba saboreando! La lengua estuvo de vuelta, esparciéndose por los labios de su vagina esta vez con un lengüetazo largo y persistente. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Mana inclina la pelvis hacia atrás, abriéndose aún más, dándole un mayor acceso a su hinchado sexo. Shinji hizo un sonido profundo y animal de aprobación, apretó más fuerte contra su coño. Lamio el brote palpitante de su clítoris y chupó con sorprendente suavidad.

Mana tenía las caderas inclinadas hacia atrás y la cabeza echada hacia su espalda mientras jadeaba por el placer intenso que estaba sintiendo. Sus pechos estaban botando, y sus pezones erectos hasta el límite le dolían. Tomando sus caderas más firmemente en sus manos, Shinji presionó hacia adelante y de repente Mana sintió el espesor resbaladizo de su lengua en su entrada. Era larga, caliente y exigente.

La lengua estiro su himen, presionó con fuerza y profundo hasta el final de su canal. Mana se retorció y gimió por el agudo dolor, luego bajó la cabeza, jadeando, mientras la lengua trabajaba dentro y fuera de su vagina. Su virginidad estaba intacta, su himen elástico solo se estiraba y volvía a contraerse para recuperar su forma. El dolor se había ido, sustituido por el placer de adormecer su mente mientras la lengua de Shinji seguía lamiendo, su boca comiéndose y chupando su coño con una intensidad sin sentido.

-¡Se siente!... ¡se siente tan bien!-Balbuceaba la pelirroja-¡Shinji, no pares!

Mientras chupaba y lamía su clítoris, Mana sentía el placer que había estado construyéndose en su interior levantarse como una enorme ola y rodar sobre ella en un torrente de sentimientos cálidos que la dejaba débil y sin aliento.

-¡Ay!_..._ ¡Ay!_..._ ¡Ay!_..._ ¡Ay!_..._ ¡Ay!_..._ - Se quejó en voz alta con la intensidad del placer y luego por un momento todo se oscureció mientras se desplomaba, no pudiendo soportarlo más.

Mana se corrió violentamente. El flujo de su vagina era bebido por Shinji en lentos sorbos. Mana se encontraba por completo laxa y relajada. Shinji fue subiendo por su vientre. Inclinó la cabeza y pasó las yemas de sus dedos directo en sus pezones, lo que hizo a Mana suspirar de placer. El muchacho le quiso besar la boca, pero ella le aparto la cara

-¡No me beses en la boca!... bésame en cualquier otra parte… ¡pero en la boca no!- Dijo la chica tragando saliva. La idea de besar una boca llena de sus fluidos sexuales y que prácticamente le había follado su coño le asqueaba y le repelía. Shinji se mordió los labios y la frase: "¡Pero Mayumi me deja!" murió sin ser pronunciada. El muchacho se tuvo que conformar con besarle a los lados del cuello, en su garganta y por el canalillo del pecho

Mana no dejaba de pensar en el garrote largo y grueso que Shinji tenía entre sus piernas. Era mucho más grande en su imaginación, mucho más inmenso por su miedo y terror. ¿Cómo era posible que todo "eso" le entrara en su apretada vagina?... Tendría que abrir las piernas y dejar que "eso" rasgara su tierno himen, ¡fuera hasta al fondo! ¿Podría realmente hacerlo? Mayumi y Mari eran unas zorras, unas guarras, ¡unas putas!... pero ella no. La chica se sintió menos mujer que ellas

Shinji comía y mamaba de sus tetas. Mana sintió que sus temores se disipaban y solo dejo que Shinji le lameteara un pezón mientras el otro giraba entre su pulgar e índice. Mana pensó con orgullo que era mucho más bonita que el par de guarras con gafas. Mucho más linda que el par de zorras con gafas. Mucho más bella que el par de putas con gafas. En su imaginación tenía que disminuirlas para recuperar la confianza en si misma

¡Sí, podía!, Mana se decidió. Aumentaba su determinación la forma en que Shinji la había ayudado en el pasado... ¡No quería decepcionarlo!... Además, ¡había algo aterrador y a la vez emocionante acerca de tomar algo tan grande, tan grueso y "meterlo" dentro en su apretada vagina!... Había disfrutado a fondo la manera en que había sentido su lengua, penetrándola. ¡Sólo podía imaginar lo mucho más profundo y más duro que sería tener dentro de ella su polla entera!

-Shinji, ¡tómame!... ¡hazme tuya!- murmuró, la chica tomando la cabeza del muchacho entre sus manos- solo sé gentil y paciente conmigo… ¡te confieso que tengo mucho miedo!... ¡hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta!

Temblando de miedo y deseo, Mana abrió las piernas más ampliamente mientras acariciaba el falo enfebrecido y palpitante de Shinji. "_¿Me habré vuelto loca?"_ Mana se preguntó mientras le acariciaba el enorme garrote de carne. "_¿Cómo puedo esperar que esto se ajuste dentro de mí? ¡Seguramente me va a romper en dos!" _Pero su momento de duda llegó demasiado tarde. Shinji se movía ya por sus muslos y se colocaba en posición entre ellos. Levantándole las nalgas con sus manos, la abrió para tomar su sobreexcitada vagina por asalto.

Mana se mordió el labio inferior entre sus parejos dientes blancos y trató de calmar el latido frenético de su corazón. Debido a la forma en que Shinji la había levantado y le había inclinado la pelvis, podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando entre sus piernas y no era tranquilizador.

Observaba con alarma como la cabeza ancha, en forma de durazno encontraba la raja de su coño. Como comenzaba a frotar a lo largo de ella con movimientos largos y lentos, para extender los labios de su vulva con la cabeza de su miembro y difundir líquido caliente pre-seminal sobre su desnudo, palpitante clítoris. Mana gemía mientras veía a el tercer niño jugando en ella, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no simplemente no la tomaba ya? ¿Por qué esta seducción lenta, jugando con su placer mientras exploraba su indefensa vagina?

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el tercer niño cambió de posición y la amplia cabeza de su pene finalmente encontró la entrada de su coño. Mana se quedó sin aliento, antes de que la punta de su eje entrara al interior de su lisa vaina. Apretando las manos en puños, se preparó para una rápida entrada brutal. Sin duda, ahora que el tercer niño había encontrado su camino, no dudaría en enterrarse en ella y llenarla para acabarla.

Pero el tercer niño la sorprendió de nuevo. En lugar de penetrarla con un golpe duro, rápido, presionó suavemente, casi con delicadeza contra la entrada de su vagina. Mana dio un pequeño grito al sentir la cabeza embotada entrar en ella, estirando las paredes de su interior como nunca las habían estirado antes. La joven cerró los ojos al sentir la primera embestida a la barrera de delgada carne que custodiaba su virginidad.

Shinji pensó que lo mejor era un rápido e intenso dolor, que hacer sufrir a Mana una lenta y angustiante agonía. ¡Lo mejor era no ser delicado! La segunda embestida fue fuerte y Mana cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Shinji solo se echo para atrás y volvió a embestir y a empujar. Estoicamente Mana aguantaba, pero su miedo y nerviosismo era lo que en realidad estaba dificultando todo. El himen de la chica finalmente se rasgo y Shinji ya no tenía obstáculos para avanzar. Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos

Manos calientes acariciaron sus muslos mientras el tercer niño esperaba largo rato antes de continuar. Luego se movió en su contra y Mana vio con fascinación como otra pulgada de su miembro entraba en su vagina. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, entraba su carne dentro de ella, el tercer niño la abría, presionando su enorme ariete más y más en su tierna vagina. Mana nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente llena y sin embargo el largo y grueso eje parecía interminable. Abriendo aun más sus muslos, se mordió con fuerza el labio y trató de estar lo suficientemente abierta como para tomarlo todo.

¿Nunca se iba acabar? ¿Cuánto más del salvaje intruso podía entrar en su interior? Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que no podía aguantar más, sintió la cabeza embotada amplia del tercer niño al final de su coño. Mana nunca se había sentido tan llena, tan abierta. Se mantuvo sobre su espalda, sus pezones desnudos al aire le dolían y sus piernas estaban en torno a las caderas del tercer niño. Entre sus muslos podía ver el enorme miembro enterrado en su interior hasta la raíz. No había nada que pudiera hacer, sino relajarse y dejar que el tercer niño llegara hasta el final. Respirando profundamente, Mana se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso.

El tercer niño parecía entender como se sentía ella. Tomando un agarre más firme de sus caderas, cambió de posición las piernas de Mana que ahora descansaran sobre sus hombros y comenzó a salir de su vagina apretada.

Mana gritó cuando entro de nuevo en ella, agarrando sus delgados tobillos en sus manos mientras le penetraba su indefenso útero. El falo salvaje amenazaba con dividirla en dos mientras el tercer niño tomaba su placer de ella y satisfacía su deseo con su sexo, apuñalándola sin piedad o misericordia en la vulva, ¡en forma incesante! Sin embargo, mezclado con el dolor había un placer tan profundo y amplio en su intensidad que Mana se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en ella. Mientas el pene de el tercer niño se sumergía en su coño una y otra vez, ella sentía un apretado tirón en su bajo vientre, un tirón que debía explotar pronto o se volvería loca.

"_¡No puedo!... ¡no puedo soportarlo!" _Pensaba_._ Pero debía. No había escapatoria del tercer niño, ahora que había empezado a penetrarla. No había escape de la situación, salvo mediante la aceptación de su semen, su caliente corrida en su desprotegido coño. Apretando sus ojos cerrados, Mana hizo todo lo posible para que el tercer niño se corriera. Presionando sus caderas hacia arriba, trató de encontrar sus salvajes estocadas, abriendo su vagina a sus empujes. Sus pezones estaban duros y su clítoris palpitaba, tratando de coger el ritmo ella estaba apretando su pene con los músculos de su interior.

Con un rugido que sonó extrañamente como a su nombre, el tercer niño se apoderó de sus caderas y apretó tan profundamente como pudo en su vagina. Mana sintió una ráfaga caliente de líquido bañarle la entrada de su vientre y luego el tirón dentro de su matriz se rompió. Ella se corrió, su coño daba espasmos sin poder hacer nada con el grueso invasor dentro, mientras el tercer niño la inundaba con leche hirviente.

Sentía el río de líquido quemando y desbordando su vagina, recorriéndole por la cara interna del muslo. Luego el intenso placer, dolor y miedo que a la que había sido sometida la venció. Shinji se desplomo a su lado, con su miembro fuera de ella, entre sus muslos. Los dos se miraban a la cara acostados de lado. Mana había sangrado mucho más que Mayumi, ella y su amante tenían el vientre y la parte interna de los muslos manchados de sangre. Pero sonreían en forma lánguida.

Mana reía quedamente. El falo monstruoso, duro, largo y grueso se encogía y encorvaba entre sus muslos de seda, lubricado en su sangre y fluidos vaginales solo se empequeñecía en franca retirada. ¡Ya no daba miedo! El muchacho le dio una caricia desde su nalga, recorriendo toda la corva de su muslo hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla acercándola más hacia él. La pierna de ella estaba sobre su cadera y sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho. La joven no se dejo besar en la boca, no por asco esta vez, si no por el femenino placer de llevarle la contraria. Puso la cara del muchacho entre sus senos y se los sacudió en todo el rostro

-¡Pervertido!... ¡ni se te ocurra besarme con tu boca sucia!...

Mana era traviesa y juguetona, risitas y suspiros ahogados. Shinji y ella miraban de vez en cuando a Mayumi, que parecía dormir como un tronco. El muchacho con la punta de la sabana limpio a Mana entre las piernas y el vientre. A la pelirroja le gustaron sus cuidados, su forma dulce y solicita de tocarla. Ella le empezó a limpiar también. El monstruo entre las piernas del muchacho volvía a cobrar vida, a crecer, alargarse, ensancharse y endurecerse. Ella sentía como su vulva se humedecía y se calentaba… ¡estaba toda mojada y empapada!... como perra en celo dejaba marcas húmedas sobre donde se sentaba…

-Shinji… ¿se te quito el frío?... tengo un lugarcito entre mis piernas muy caliente y acogedor para esa parte de ti que esta a la intemperie…- le dijo mordiéndose los labios y acostándose a su lado.

Shinji se puso sobre ella, cubriéndola totalmente. Para Mana volvía a ser el drama de algo grande y grueso tratando de entrar en un sitio pequeño y estrecho. Ella sintió como el miembro curvo como una cimitarra se iba metiendo en su vaina lentamente, llenándola a reventar. Más relajada, sobre todo muy dilatada y lubricada, no fue tan doloroso y traumático, ¡pero le dolía mucho al principio! La joven le mordió a un lado del cuello y clavo sus uñas en su espalda.

Shinji empezó a bombear, a empujar y a embestir. Mana sollozaba y jadeaba suave, contenida, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y le clavaba los talones en las nalgas del muchacho. Su coñito en forma automática e instintiva apretaba y aflojaba su anillo de músculos. El sonido húmedo, tenue de succión y salpique, se escuchaba entre los jadeos del muchacho y los gimoteos de Mana. Las caderas se movían separándose y uniéndose, chocando, mientras el resto de sus cuerpos buscaban fundirse en un solo ser. ¡El coñito de Mana era en verdad caliente y acogedor! ¡Su polla no quería salir nunca!, ¡jamás!...

Mana volvió a morder con fuerza a un lado del cuello del muchacho al sentir como su coñito, su vulva, ¡todo su útero! usaban todo para apretar y aflojar. Shinji sintió que deliraba con las cangrejeras de Mana. La pelirroja sentía mucho dolor por todos esos músculos en su interior que se movían frenéticamente por primera vez, ¡que ni siquiera sabía que existían!... le dolían por que estaban enmohecidos por el poco o nulo uso de su dueña. A medida que se iban moviendo o funcionando por primera vez iban recuperando elasticidad y fuerza.

Los ojos de Mana se perlaban de lagrimas, el dolor en todo su útero aumentaba en vez de disminuir. ¡Pero era un dolor delicioso que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en forma inexorable en placer intenso!... ¡En puro y duro gozo animal!... ella de todas formas no quería parar, ni detenerse. Shinji se estremecía y se contorsionaba sobre ella, ¡lo sentía en todo su peso!... el muchacho sentía que su miembro estaba atrapado dentro de una bomba neumática… las paredes de músculos vaginales se contraían y dilataban con fuerza al unísono o en forma independiente como un puño o dedos anillados alrededor de su falo. La vagina lo aspiraba y lo jalaba en su interior para luego expulsarlo y empujarlo

La sensación era increíble e indescriptible. Los jóvenes hacían todo lo posible por prolongar el coito, por retrasar por todos los medios el momento inevitable en que se iban a correr, ¡que llegarían al orgasmo!... frenéticamente Mana sacudía y bamboleaba sus caderas debajo de él, subiendo y bajando su pelvis a su encuentro. Rasguñaba y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, le hincaba los talones en las nalgas. Le mordía a un lado del cuello o en los hombros. Shinji por otra parte se retorcia y convulsionaba sobre ella como si tuviera epilepsia. Con todo era una perfecta danza horizontal de cuerpos unidos en perfecta sincronización

Mana sintió 5 orgasmos brutales y fulminantes, uno detrás de otro. Shinji se corrió un poco después llenándole a reventar su vagina en un disparo, el vientre y los pechos en otro. El último salió a presión y le dio en medio de la cara a Mana, sin control, la baño de semen de pies a cabeza. La joven se limpio el rostro con las manos. Sonrió entre divertida y orgullosa por el percance. Shinji parecía corredor de maratón, estaba cubierto de sudor y jadeaba como asmático. Mana tomo la punta de la sabana, comenzó a limpiarse y a Shinji

El muchacho no podía creer su suerte. ¡Había echo el amor con tres bellas chicas en una sola noche!... pensaba para sus adentros que en condiciones normales no podría ni con una, que todo se debía a su última pelea con el ángel, que lo más seguro era que al recuperarse volvería a la normalidad. Mana se acostó sobre él besándole la cara y poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Shinji la había hecho mujer, "su" mujer. Estaba agotada y exhausta. Miro a Mayumi que seguía dormida… ¡empezaba a entender por que estaba como muerta! La pobre chica con gafas y cabello largo se había quedado sin fuerzas, ni energías después de abrir la caja de pandora

-Shinji… después de esto…- Mana no pudo terminar de hablar. Empezó a sollozar quedito para luego estallar en llanto

-¿Estás llorando?... ¿Por qué?... ¿te duele?, ¿te lastime?, ¿te hice daño?- Pregunto el muchacho alarmado

- Lloro de emoción... ¡De emoción y de felicidad!... Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a ser algo tan hermoso... ¡Ahora ya lo sabes!- la joven hablaba entre sollozos e hipos

- ¿Qué es lo que sé?

- ¡Que te amo!... me entregue a ti por amor… ¡No por gratitud o por que me obligaran!...

- Yo también te amo. ¡Ahora más que nunca!...

- Supongo que tu amor es el mismo que puedas sentir por Mayumi o por Mary. ¡Pero no me importa!... Lo difícil era dar el primer paso, y ya está dado. ¡Te quiero para mi sola y no quiero compartirte con nadie!... no soy una ingrata y estoy consciente que te hice sufrir mucho en el pasado, ¡que jugué con tus sentimientos!... no quiero obligarte a serme fiel, ¡Mayumi te quiere y te ama mucho! Si ella es capaz de compartirte con otras solo para que te repongas y te cures por completo… ¡yo no puedo ser menos!... estoy a tu completa disposición… ¡puedes hacer conmigo y mi cuerpo lo que quieras!...

-Mana… yo…

Shinji no sabía que pensar. ¡Todo había sido tan repentino! Se preguntaba si en realidad estaría en coma, en la cama de un hospital o si todo era en realidad el ataque mental de un ángel. Estaba agotado y exhausto, pero su cuerpo estaba por completo libre de dolores, de rigidez y de calambres. Descansaron por un momento, inmóviles. La cabeza de Mana estaba sobre su tórax, arrullada con los latidos de su corazón, el subir y bajar de su respiración.

-Tengo miedo… ¡miedo de despertar y que todo haya sido un sueño!...- pensó Shinji para sus adentros- ¡Que Mayumi en verdad este muerta!... ¡Que nunca volveré a ver a Mana!... yo creía que la chica con gafas que me cayo encima en la azotea era solo una lunática extravagante… ¡¿Por qué esta aquí también?! ¿De donde conoce a Kaji y como es eso que es una "experta" en pilotos de EVA?... no puedo creer que estas dos chicas a las que creía que nunca volvería a ver estén aquí… ¡no sé que pensar de todo esto!... si es un sueño, ¡no quiero despertar!

Estuvieron inmóviles un momento, descansando, solo disfrutando el sentir el cuerpo de uno contra el otro. Shinji no podía evitar estar depresivo… ¡triste!... pensativo. Por el contrario Mana no podía contener la felicidad y la alegría que le embargaban.

-Shinji…

-¿mmm?

-¿Me dejas estar arriba?

-No creo que pueda… ¡Ni siquiera sé como pude con las tres anoche!

-¡Tonto!-Mana hizo un puchero- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de otras chicas cuando estas con una?... ¡Además de meterme en el mismo saco que esas guarras con gafas!... ¡No señor!, ¡en estos momentos eres mío y solo mío!...

Mana se le monto encima y empezó a hacerle carantoñas y mimos. La alegría de la pelirroja era contagiosa y Shinji no pudo evitar contagiarse. Retozaban y se revolcaban al lado de Mayumi que seguía dormida en profundo sueño. Hablaban en susurros y hacían lo posible por no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Mana ponía la punta de su nariz en la punta de la nariz de Shinji en un "beso esquimal". El muchacho quería besarla en la boca… ¡pero ella no se dejaba!... o lo esquivaba o usaba sus manos como barrera.

Shinji no pudo evitar excitarse y volver estar empalmado de nuevo

-¿Me haces una mamada?

-No

-¿Me dejas darte por el culo?

-¡No y no!... ¡para eso están las guarras con gafas!... yo soy tu novia, ¡tu novia legitima!, soy la casita y el hogar de tu polla…

Shinji sintió lo bueno que era volver a casa. Para Mana fue una tortura volver a engullir la dureza de Shinji. Su coñito recién estrenado y desflorado era para ella un juguete nuevo. ¡Era muy divertido jugar con él! La joven se mordió los labios pensando que era mejor ir poco a poco. Mamárselo y que le dieran por el culo sería para después, primero quería sacarle todo el jugo (literalmente) a su coñito.

Shinji veía embelesado como los senos de Mana botaban sin control, como chocaban uno contra otro. Como tensos, como gotas de agua, se deformaban con las caídas y saltos de Mana. La bella joven comenzó con unas sentadillas, sus cortos cabellos aleteaban en cada pequeño salto. Hicieron el amor en forma más lenta y pausada, disfrutando mucho más. Antes era como comerse una hamburguesa con una Coca-Cola muertos de hambre y sed, ahora degustaban caviar bebiendo champaña.

Shinji le magreaba las nalgas o las tetas. Miraba su sexo entrando y saliendo en el sexo de Mana, su abdomen plano, sentía los muslos de terciopelo, de seda. La chica aprendía sobre la marcha a utilizar su coño, a usar todos esos músculos en su útero para dar y recibir placer.

Parte de su entrenamiento de espía estuvo a cargo de una anciana que le enseño todo en el arte de seducir a los hombres y hacerles perder la cabeza. Mana tenía encanto, magnetismo y carisma natural. La vieja en realidad solo tuvo que quitarle lo superfluo. Le había dicho que una sonrisa o una mirada era en muchos casos mucho más eficaz que enseñar las tetas o las piernas. Un beso o tocar otra mano mucho más intimo que una noche de sexo. Mana tenía una dulce mirada, una bella sonrisa, manos de hada, una actitud alegre muy contagiosa. Su inmadurez y carácter infantil, propio de alguien de su edad, solo aumentaba su atractivo.

La vieja estaba segura que tendría al "objetivo" comiendo de la palma de su mano en poco tiempo. Que ella no pasaría de los besos y los abrazos. Las putas eran para divertirse y dejarlas, pero las chicas como ellas eran para casarse. Las esposas eran para tenerlas vegetando en casa cuidando a los niños mientras engordaban y se afeaban, pero ella era para tenerla de amante en un hotel de lujo ¡Para mimarla y llenarla de comodidades! La anciana solo veía un defecto en Mana

-¡Eres muy romántica y sentimental!... yo arruine a muchos hombres, ¡los volví locos!... pero nunca supe lo que era en verdad el amor, por que tuve que endurecer mi corazón…

-¡Yo no quiero eso!... no creo que sea necesario de todas formas… solo tengo que sacarle toda la información al "objetivo" para que puedan mejorar al robot… ¡solo lo hago por Keita y Musashi!... Shinji Ikari es un chico tímido e introvertido, ¡hambriento de amor y afecto!... solo necesito conquistarlo, ¡no acostarme con él, ni casarme con él!...

En esos momentos Mana solo necesitaba sacarle el máximo placer y el mayor de los gozos. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Mana arqueo la espalda y echo hacia atrás su cuello al sentir todo ese semen hirviente llenarle las entrañas. Sus orgasmos fueron múltiples, ¡incontables!, la dejaron casi desvanecida. Ella se desplomo al lado de Shinji, por completo exhausta y sin energía. Shinji por el contrario se sentía ligero y revitalizado. Su pene siguió expulsando semen hasta quedarse seco dentro del coño de mana. Entre latidos y estertores se fue volviendo pequeño y flácido. Mana no quería que se lo sacara, ¡pero ya no podía más! Se quedo dormida.

Con mucho cuidado Shinji se separo de ella. ¡Tenía mucha hambre!... pero nada de sueño, ni de cansancio. Se quedo mirando a Mayumi y a Mana que se daban la espalda mientras dormían en forma placida. El vínculo emocional y afectivo con ellas era muy fuerte, no solo eran carne de cama y sexo, ¡En verdad había hecho el amor con ellas con toda el alma y todo su corazón!

El joven escucho detrás suyo una tos y a alguien carraspeando para anunciar su presencia. Mary estaba de pie, completamente desnuda, en el umbral, con solo sus gafas y coletas

-¡Vamos a asearte y a preparar el desayuno!

Mary le echaba cubetazos de agua y tallaba su espalda mientras Shinji estaba sentado en un taburete. La espalda la tenía llena de arañazos y rasguños, aquí y allá se veían marcas de uñas clavadas hasta hacer sangrar o en la carne viva. A los lados del cuello y los hombros tenía marcado medias lunas de dientes

-¡Veo que se reconciliaron anoche! ¿Eh?...

Shinji no quería escuchar ni sus ironías, ni sus socarronerías. ¡Mari no era nada, ni nadie para él! Era sencillamente molesta… parecía que hubiera sido creada para el Fanservice, para el placer onanista de pajilleros adolescentes incapaces de estar con mujeres de verdad, ¡de carne y hueso! Ella no le llegaba ni a los talones a Mana o a Mayumi. ¡Dios! ¡En verdad que era irritante con su carácter de sabelotodo sobrada! ¡Era toda una Poochi repelente que no aportaba nada, ni daba nada!

Shinji se puso de pie y le ordeno que se lo mamara. ¡Mary así lo hizo!... lo hacía muy bien, mucho mejor que Mayumi, pero para Shinji lo mejor era tenerla callada. Con la boca, la lengua y los labios ocupados no podía decir más tonterías ni impertinencias. El parecía tener energía ilimitada y la capacidad de follar a cualquier chica a voluntad. Mary era una perra y Shinji a continuación, la trato como tal, poniéndola en cuatro patas y follandola en forma brutal y animal. Alternando su culo y su coño a placer.

-¡Nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!... ¡nya!...- Maullaba y ronroneaba Mary sin importarle lo rudo y lo poco delicado que era Shinji. El joven estaba convencido que el cuerpo de la chica de gafas era para la fornicación y el pecado.

Mana y Mayumi seguían dormidas y Shinji no quería despertarlas. Hizo que Mary se parara de las rodillas y le besara en la boca. Era puro y duro sexo. Había algo liberador en solo fornicar, aparearse como macho y hembra sin sentir culpa, escrúpulos, ni remordimientos. Con una mano Shinji le agarraba una teta mientras la otra le masajeaba el pubis. Mary jadeaba buscando respirar, ávidamente buscando su boca y sus labios para otro beso con lengua.

Shinji volvió a cambiar, de su ano a su coñito apretado. Mary no pudo evitar que sus ojos se perlaran de lágrimas. La mano del muchacho estaba sobre su vientre como si fuera a charrasquear una guitarra mientras la otra le tapaba la boca, apagando su grito. Mari respiraba por la nariz mientras su boca abierta trataba inútilmente de llenar la casa con sus gritos y alaridos de placer intenso. Shinji y ella estaban en el piso, en cuatro patas, como perro y perra, como animales apareándose en medio de la calle, sin impórtale nada, ni nadie.

-¡Nnnnnnnnyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Mary exhausta al llegar al orgasmo

Shinji parecía despertar de un trance. Eyaculo sin control sobre Mary que se desplomo en el suelo. ¡La chica tenía cara de que le habían dado la mejor revolcada de su vida!

-¡Aaaaah!... cachorrito, ¡me voy a enamorar también de ti si siempre va a ser así!... ¡terminemos tu baño y luego vamos a desayunar!…

-Yo… ¡Yo no entiendo que me esta pasando!... no es normal… ¡esto no es normal!... anoche, en la madrugada y ahora en la mañana… ¡con las tres!... ¿Qué me esta pasando?

-¡Tranquilo!... tu cuerpo solo te esta pasando factura por todo el tiempo que fuiste un emo reprimido, ¡un niño bueno que siempre hace lo que le dicen!... menos mal que somos tres, ¡yo sola no iba a poder contigo!... solo tranquilízate… ¡terminemos tu baño y a desayunar!


End file.
